Mega Man
"I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots!" Mega Man '''(also known as '''Rockman) is the main protagonist of the titular franchise. A robot built by Dr. Light, he has dedicated his life to stop the evil Dr. Wily. Background The year was 200X, and a robotic expert named Dr. Thomas Light sought to create a revolutionary type of robot with its own advanced artificial intelligence. The result of this was a robot known as Protoman (also known as Blues). Protoman was designed as a prototype for future, more advanced robots. Dr. Light was extremely successful, but there was one glaring flaw: his power reactor was in need of repair. However, worried he would lose his identity, Protoman fled. With this loss, Light decided to create two more robots that would work as a pair: one named Rock, designed as Light's assistant. and the other named Roll, created as a housekeeper. They were followed by 8 more advanced robots: Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Time Man, and Oil Man. Dr. Light became an extremely successful robot expert, but there was an old ally of Light's that was jealous of his success: Dr. Albert Wily. His projects were always overshadowed by Light's, and he had enough - so he created a plan to conquer the world by constructing a robot factory. One day, he just so happened to stumble upon Protoman - he was dying, thanks to his power reactor damage. Wily gave him a repair, but he also learned from him how to make robots on the level of Light. So, with this, he decided to reprogram the 8 robots of Light's to do his bidding. Wily took control of the city with these robots, and Dr. Light knew they had to do something. This was when Rock stood up to ask if he could be rebuilt into a robot strong enough to take down Wily. The rebuilding was a success: the Mega Man was born. Stats Attack Potency: Small Planet Level+ '(Comparable to Duo, Sunstar, Evil Energy. Destroyed Ra Moon with his double mega buster.) 'Speed: FTL+ (Scales to Duo, who flew from Jupiter to Earth in seconds.) [https://web.archive.org/web/20160216175535/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26613 Massively FTL] Teleportation (Should be the same as Protoman's, who teleported from Earth to Pluto in a near-instant.) Durability: Small Planet Level+ '(Took hits from Wily Machine #8, which could hurt Duo, and tanked attacks from Sunstar) 'Hax: Sound Manipulation (Via Noise Crush), Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (hotter than the Earth's core), Weather Manipulation (Via Rain Flush and Tornado Blow), Magnetism Manipulation, Creation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation (Via Centaur Flash and Black Hole Bomb), Absolute Zero (Via Ice Wall). Resistance to Absolute Zero and EMP's, Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Intelligence: Extremely high. Can master any ability he gains as soon as he obtains them, has made it through many puzzles and death traps made for him by Wily. However, he is somewhat naive and easily fooled. Stamina: Essentially limitless due to his status as a robot. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers |-|Mega Man= * Fire Storm: '''Obtained from Fire Man. Mega Man shoots out a fireball. * '''Hyper Bomb: '''Obtained from Bomb Man. A bomb Mega Man can throw out. There is a slight delay in the bomb's explosion. * '''Ice Slasher: Obtained from Ice Man. Mega Man shoots out an arrowhead of ice that can either freeze or damage targets. * Rolling Cutter: '''Obtained from Cut Man. Mega Man tosses a pair of scissor-like blades that function like boomerangs. They can also pass through walls. * '''Super Arm: '''Obtained from Guts Man. Allows Mega Man to lift large, heavy blocks and structures. * '''Thunder Beam: '''Obtained from Elec Man. Three bolts of electricity are emitted around Mega Man - one downwards, one forwards, and one upwards. * '''Time Slow: '''Obtained from Time Man. When this is activated, Mega Man slows down time around him. * '''Oil Slider: '''Obtained from Oil Man. Mega Man shoots out a blob of oil that he can slide on. |-|Mega Man 2= * '''Air Shooter: '''Obtained from Air Man. Mega Man shoots a few small whirlwinds that go forward and begin to travel upwards. * '''Atomic Fire: '''Obtained from Heat Man. Mega Man can shoot fireballs, that can be charged for even more powerful blasts. * '''Bubble Lead: '''Obtained from Bubble Man. A large bubble that rolls along the ground, destroying all in its path. * '''Crash Bomber: '''Obtained from Crash Man. A bomb that sticks to walls and explodes after a few seconds. * '''Leaf Shield: '''Obtained from Wood Man. A shield of leaves spin around him as he stays still, but when he moves, they will fly in that direction. * '''Metal Blade: '''Obtained from Metal Man. A saw blade that can be thrown around him. * '''Quick Boomerang: '''Obtained from Quick Man. A cutter shaped like a boomerang that travels a short distance but can be fired rapidly. * '''Time Stopper: '''Obtained from Flash Man. Stops time for a brief window of time. He cannot use any weapons during this time. |-|Mega Man 3= * '''Gemini Laser: '''Obtained from Gemini Man. Fires a laser that bounces off of walls. * '''Hard Knuckle: '''Obtained from Hard Man. Mega Man fires a flying fist that travels slowly but delivers in sheer brute strength. Mega Man can make it rise and fall slightly. * '''Magnet Missle: '''Obtained from Magnet Man. A missile shaped like a magnet. When parallel to a target, it will travel towards it and explode. * '''Needle Cannon: '''Obtained from Needle Man. A rapid-fire cannon that shoots three layers of needles a time. * '''Search Snake: '''Obtained from Snake Man. Three snakes released that travel on floors and up walls. * '''Shadow Blade: '''Obtained from Shadow Man. A shuriken that can be thrown in 5 different directions like a boomerang. * '''Spark Shock: '''Obtained from Spark Man. Shoots out a spark that can stun enemies - only two at a time, however. * '''Top Spin: '''Obtained from Top Man. Allows Mega Man to twirl around like a tornado in midair, damaging any in his way. |-|Mega Man 4= * '''Dive Missle: '''Obtained from Dive Man. They are basically homing missiles. * '''Drill Bomb: '''Obtained from Drill Man. A drill that can pierce through certain walls and obstructions. It can also be detonated like a bomb. * '''Dust Crusher: '''Obtained from Dust Man. A big ball of debris that will burst into fourths when it makes contact with something. * 'Flash Stopper: '''Obtained from Bright Man. This is similar to Time Stopper, but the time is more limited. However, with this, Mega Man can shoot at enemies while time is stopped. * '''Pharaoh Shot: '''Obtained from Pharaoh Man. A fireball that can be charged. If the ball comes into contact with something while charging, that thing will be destroyed. * '''Rain Flush: '''Obtained from Toad Man. Summons a storm of acid rain. * '''Ring Boomerang: '''Obtained from Ring Man. A ring that can be thrown out and come back like a boomerang. * '''Skull Barrier: '''Obtained from Skull Man. An array of skulls float around him as a barrier and can be shot out. They act similarly to the Leaf Shield, but Mega Man can walk with them. |-|Mega Man 5= * '''Charge Kick: '''Obtained from Charge Man. Mega Man performs a downward slide, passing under tight spaces and destroying things in his way. * '''Crystal Eye: '''Obtained from Crystal Man. Mega Man can fire out a giant crystal orb. When it makes physical contact, it will burst into three smaller orbs that will bounce around the space briefly. * '''Gravity Hold: '''Obtained from Gravity Man. Increases the gravity of enemies, damaging them, and then reversing gravity, causing those that were defeated to fly upwards. * '''Gyro Attack: '''Obtained from Gyro Man. A cutter shaped like a propeller. The direction can be changed, but only once per shot. * '''Napalm Bomb: '''Obtained from Napalm Man. A bomb that bounces on the ground before exploding. * '''Power Stone: '''Obtained from Stone Man. Three stones circle around Mega Man and then spiral outwards, still in a circle, causing damage to whatever they touch. * '''Star Crash: '''Obtained from Star Man. A barrier of stars appears around Mega Man, which can be shot out. * '''Water Wave: '''Obtained from Wave Man. A stream of small waterspouts pops out of the ground, damaging enemies, only stopping when it reaches an enemy that survives the spouts or a wall. |-|Mega Man 6= * '''Blizzard Attack: '''Obtained from Blizzard Man. Releases a wave of snowflakes that appear behind him and spiral outwards forward. * '''Centaur Flash: '''Obtained from Centaur Man. Distorts the environment in a flash, harming all on-screen. * '''Flame Blast: '''Obtained from Flame Man. Creates a low arc of fire. It will become a barrier if it contacts with the ground or a wall. * '''Knight Crush: '''Obtained from Knight Man. Shoots a spiked ball that goes forward, then upwards in an arc and back like a boomerang. * '''Plant Barrier: '''Obtained from Plant Man. A wave of energy condensed into the forms of flower petals spin around Mega Man, protecting him from certain attacks. * '''Silver Tomahawk: '''Obtained from Tomahawk Man. Whirls out a tomahawk, that spins forward and then upwards. * '''Wind Storm: '''Obtained from Wind Man. Sends out 3 (at max) tornadoes that fly slightly over the ground forwards. * '''Yamato Spear: '''Obtained from Yamato Man. Fires small spearheads at rapid speed. When being shot at rapid fire, they are grouped by 3's, shaped like a V. |-|Mega Man 7= * '''Danger Warp: '''Obtained from Burst Man. A bomb surrounded in a bubble. The bubble travels upwards, capturing nearby enemies in the bubble as the bomb explodes. * '''Freeze Cracker: '''Obtained from Freeze Man. A shard of ice that will freeze whatever enemies it comes into contact with. Will burst into 6 smaller shards if it hits a wall. * '''Junk Shield: '''Obtained from Junk Man. Pulls in scraps of junk using electromagnetism and they will rotate around Mega Man. This provides protection and can hit enemies multiple times, but they will break if they run into objects. * '''Noise Crush: '''Obtained from Shade Man. A sound wave that can be fired at enemies for damage, and can be charged for higher effect. Will bounce off of walls. * '''Scorch Wheel: '''Obtained from Turbo Man. A spiral of flames that can be thrown out. * '''Slash Claw: '''Obtained from Slash Man. Mega Man swings his arm forward, creating a slash of energy in its path. * '''Thunder Bolt: '''Obtained from Cloud Man. A ball of thunder that moves in several directions. It damages any enemy it contacts, but can pass through walls. * '''Wind Coil: '''Obtained from Spring Man. Sends out two springs in front of and behind Mega Man. |-|Mega Man 8= * '''Astro Crush: '''Obtained from Astro Man. Summons a storm of meteors that destroy all in front of him. * '''Flame Sword: '''Obtained from Sword Man. A blade that can send things on fire. * '''Flash Bomb: '''Obtained from Grenade Man. An explosion that stays for a few moments, causing many hits of damage, and can enlight dark areas. * '''Homing Sniper: '''Obtained from Search Man. A crosshair that homes onto an enemy and shoots out a missile. * '''Ice Wave: '''Obtained from Frost Man. Sends a flow of ice along the floor until it hits a wall. It can freeze enemies and even damage some of them. * '''Thunder Claw: '''Obtained from Clown Man. Shoots out a stretching beam of electricity which Mega Man can attach to hooks and swing from them. * '''Tornado Hold: '''Obtained from Tengu Man. Drops a fan on the ground that creates a tornado that can trap and/or damage enemies. * '''Water Balloon: '''Obtained from Aqua Man. Sends a sphere of water at a low arc. |-|Mega Man 9= * '''Black Hole Bomb: '''Obtained from Galaxy Man. Fires out a black hole that sucks in nearby objects. * '''Concrete Shot: '''Obtained from Concrete Man. Shoots a gray glob that encases enemies/transforms enemies into concrete. * '''Hornet Chaser: '''Obtained from Hornet Man. Summons a group of robotic hornets that home in on enemies. * '''Jewel Satellite: '''Obtained from Jewel Man. Creates a group of four gemstones that orbit Mega Man. * '''Laser Trident: '''Obtained from Splash Woman. Fires a trident made of energy that can break through blocks. * '''Magma Bazooka: '''Obtained from Magma Man. Fires a trio of lava balls in three directions. * '''Plug Ball: '''Obtained from Plug Man. Shoots out a pair of sparks that travel along the ground, paralyzing enemies that they touch. * '''Tornado Blow: '''Obtained from Tornado Man. Summons a windstorm that tears through all enemies onscren. |-|Mega Man 10= * ': ' * ': ' * ': ' * ': ' * ': ' * ': ' * ': ' * ': ''' |-|Mega Man 11= |-|GB Mega Man Games= |-|Mega Man & Bass= |-|Mega Man & Bass: Challenger from the Future= Techniques None notable. Equipment * '''Mega Buster: Mega Man's main source of weaponry. He can fire multiple solar bullets out of this arm cannon to damage his opponents. Mega Man can even charge his Mega Buster up for an even more powerful Charge Shot. A single uncharged shot can blow down a stone wall, while Charge Shots can blow down boulders. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Weaknesses *All of Mega Man's Robot Master weapons have limited uses. Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Ability Copiers Category:Ice Manipulators